


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Human Kim Yugyeom, Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Interspecies Relationship(s), Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Mating Bites, Strangers to Lovers, True Mates, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Im Jaebum | JB, Werewolf Jackson Wang, Werewolf Mark, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Reveal, Work In Progress, werewolf Youngjae, werewolf bambam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I’m gonna protect you.”
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**4:13 PM**

"Are you attending the party after classes are done for the day?"

Yugyeom sighed and gave Chan a look."You aren't gonna stop harassing be about that until I decide to go aren't you?"He asked.Chan thought for moment before awkwardly nodding his head."I guess so."He admitted.


End file.
